Mecharic's Many Minds
Hello reader! I am Mecharic on the Server, MasterMachine on the wiki. This is a page of ideas I have. These ideas are here so that I won't forget them when I go to sleep or get distracted. Enjoy reading them. Gran Laurona Wall This is a wall around Gran Laurona. I have already started to project, but I don't have all the land the wall is on claimed, so people can grief portions of it :( Anyway, this wall, if/when completed, would prevent easy raids on Osion's territory by non-vamps. 8 blocks tall average and one block thick, it is currently the minimum needed to protect a faction's territory. The eventual wall would be built to look good wile helping protect the city, but will need a great deal of resources and more land claimed in order to do it's job properly. Osion will need at least 50 members to claim all the wanted land. Preferably more like 60 or 70 in case of unexpected expansions. Gran Domeci Gran Domeci is an idea I have about creating a perfectly round city with a 24 block tall wall, then above that a massive arching dome that would enclose the entire city. The dome would be primarily glass with Stone Struts. Outside the city, if there was land outside it, would be a stack farm system so that the dome base and the top farm were at the same level. A set of 4 glass arched pathways would lead into the city through the farms, each with a gate at the end. A mote down at least 50 blocks would be the outermost portion of Gran Domeci. The Gates at the end of each arched glass pathway into the city would be on a single redstone circuit, if you drop one gate they all drop, if you close one gate, they all close. The system would be activatable from any of the gates and the town hall basement, and if any one of the levels was active, all the gates would be closed. This would be a fortress that not even a vamp could breach, you would have to hack to get into it. This would require moving Osion away from Gran Laurona though. It would also require rebuilding the entire city, though that would be easy to achive. Houses would be tall, with a 12X12 base and around 8 floors. Every two floors your house would get another block wider, eventually causing the roofs of all houses to either a) overlap or b) touch. This would create a vamp-friendly town. Everything would be tall and compact due to the limited size of the dome and wall. All in all, I think it would be very awesome, but also seem rather stretched. Coppertown A small town with a wood wall, far from any other faction and centered on the "copper" mines in the center (would be a general mineshaft). There would be an Inn, a Pub, and maybe 9 or 10 smaller houses for people to live in. The farms would be outside the wall and would have small farmhouses and such. There would be a town hall, town square, forge, church, and possibly a small dock for fishing if near water. The main road would be gravel and spread out to the edge of the territory before petering off into the wilderness. Would be a rustic, primitive town, peaceful and hard to defend except for it's distance from anyone else. Turtletown This is easily the most insane idea I personally have ever had... but this is an idea nonetheless. The idea goes as follows: build a giant turtle in the ocean, with it's head above the water like it's looking up at the sun or something. Create a "wake" behind it by disrupting the water. Make the back somewhat taller and arched. Plant a forest on the back. Sandstone for the ocean-edge of the shell. End-stone for the shell itself. Then build a town of rainbow wool on the turtles back, making the entire thing into a safezone resort town for buying tropical trees, cocoa beens, and fish along with wool and other tropical-only stuffs. The inside of the turtle would be accessed through a 1wide2tall entrance in the mouth. The inside would be darker, the vampire's version of the outside town. An opening near the turtles tail (aka, its anus) would allows access to water, and a ring of glass would allow vamps to see if it's day or night without getting into the path of sunlight. A lava heart with redstone blood vessels would finish off the biological nature of the turtle, and shops would sell tropical and vampiric sumbstances. Houses would be made of white wool, snow, netherrack, and endstone only. The towns would be called "Turtletown" collectively, with the upper town being Turtleback and the vamp town being Turtletum. The warp would be /warp Turtle, and would take you to a vamp-safe zone inside a ship that sits near the turtle itself.